sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Katelynne Kirkpatrick
Name: Katelynne Kirkpatrick Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Horse media, sewing, photography, Furbies, blogging Appearance: '''Katelynne is 5’0” and weighs about 117 lbs. She is notably small with a thin frame, having little obvious muscle or fat to speak of. Due to her Northern European heritage, her skin burns easily and is rather pale with clusters of freckles on her face, arms, and back. She has a heart-shaped face, large round gray eyes, thick eyebrows, a button nose, thin lips, and a cleft chin. Her ears noticeably stick out on their own. Her hair is wavy and auburn, and it is fairly long; she usually has it resting over one shoulder in a loose ponytail. She is very animated, using various hand gestures while speaking and has a hard time keeping any sort of poker face. She speaks rather quickly and loudly, her Appalachian accent coming in full force while talking. On the day of the abduction Katelynne was wearing a spaghetti strap seafoam green sundress with a light pink floral pattern, a light pink short-sleeve cardigan, black leggings, and gray knee high boots with a flat bottom. She also had a pink bandana tied around her head into a hairband. '''Biography: Katelynne was born on April 1st, 2000 in Chattanooga, TN. Her father Sheldon works as a stormwater engineer for the city, and her mother Laura works as a dental assistant at a local practice. Katelynne is the oldest child in her immediate family with one sister Gretchen (17) and one brother Taylor (12). She has a closer relationship to her mother and sister compared to the men in her family, but she has a fairly standard homelife full of love and open communication. Katelynne always tried to be the center of attention right from birth; every room she entered, she made sure to make her presence known by loudly speaking or even running up and starting conversations with strangers, much to her parents’ chagrin. She was always a very positive person even from a young age, and little seemed to ever bother her or dampen her mood for long. However, she’s always been somewhat socially oblivious as a consequence; she has always had a hard time waiting for her turn to speak, and upon entering elementary school peers her age easily became annoyed with her need to spin conversations back onto herself. She also had an especially hard time following directions at this age, easily needing information repeated several times before anything could stick. She has gotten better at retention the older she got, but she still needs stuff spelled out for her in many cases due to being in her own little world most of the time. From a young age Katelynne loved animals. Her home was always occupied by several cats and dogs for as long as she could remember, and she found it easier to empathize with them compared to people. When her aunt gave her the novel Black Beauty as a birthday gift for her 8th birthday, horses became the center of her animal adoration. After finishing the book within a month she started going to the library and borrowed every book she could on the subject of horses along with fiction books about girls bonding with horses and achieving freedom and independence through their unlikely friendship. Soon she became a walking encyclopedia on horse trivia, and every summer she got experience riding at summer camps and at her aunt's ranch about an hour outside Chattanooga. Someday she dreams of owning her own horse, although for now she is content with just getting to ride one every now and then. When Katelynne was 10, she was introduced to sewing as a hobby through her mother who decided to try and pass her knowledge onto her with sessions on repairing torn clothes and smaller projects like plush dolls. Katelynne naturally took this bonding experience well, and she helped her mother with crafting projects for family members and friends alike through her own choice. Soon she progressed to the point of being able to make and modify clothes on her own, although this is usually only utilized for helping her sister with her cosplay projects. Katelynne just enjoys sewing as a form of tension release, and she doesn’t plan to do anything with it other than keep it as a simple hobby. Katelynne was 12 when she got her first camera, or rather found her first camera; she had found an older Polaroid instant camera along with boxes of film that had expired in the mid 2000s while helping her father clean out her grandfather's garage, and with her grandfather's blessing she gladly kept it. Originally using it to take photos of her sewing projects to show friends and family, she started using it to take photos with her friends out in public or to take pictures of just stuff she found cool or wanted to keep the memory of forever. She started talking plenty of pictures when out on walks, and her favorite subject is nature photography due to the candid nature of capturing animals such as birds or deer. In recent years she has moved onto more advanced and convenient digital cameras also due to the increasing scarcity of affordable film, but she still likes to use the instant camera for art projects or special occasions. Katelynne joined the world of social media when she was 14, making accounts on Twitter and Tumblr curated for her various interests. It was through this avenue that she discovered the niche community dedicated to creating custom modifications of the Furby toy. She was impressed by the creative prowess that went into these abominations and talked and made friends with those in the community. This also inspired her to make mods of her own, her proudest creation being a Furby modified into a horse-like plush creature. She has a blog dedicated just to her own various creations she has created for herself and for her friends as a self-admittedly gag gift that she tries to update at least once a month. Around school Katelynne has a neutral reception. She has a couple of friends, mostly those who are able to overlook her eccentricities, but she also has those who get annoyed with her loud behavior and tendency to dominate conversations. She does well academically as well, mostly achieving A’s with the occasional B. Her favorite core subject is English as she loves talking about books and sharing her interpretations, and her least favorite is math as she just can’t wrap her head around the more advanced concepts past the basic requirements needed to graduate. She participates in the photography club as her extra-curricular activity. At home Katelynne still has a decent family life. She is very close to Gretchen and her mother, and she loves her father even though they haven't been able to have quality bonding time in recent years due to his workload. She is neutral to Taylor, mostly because they just don't have much in common, but otherwise the Kirkpatrick household is rather peaceful. After graduation Katelynne doesn’t really know what she wants to do; she decided to just continue her education and settled on going to Belmont University with an English major and a photography minor. She has no plans after finishing her undergrad other than to make try and make a career out of photography in some capacity. Advantages: Katelynne’s positive outlook and sunny disposition may help keep morale high as the game drag on. She is friendly, and although she can be rather loud, she may have an easy time establishing alliances. Disadvantages: Katelynne could easily be overpowered in any physical confrontation due to her small stature. She can be rather oblivious and lacks environmental awareness, making it easy for any potential enemies to sneak up on her. Designated Number: Female student no. 053 --- Designated Weapon: Cochise High School 2015 yearbook Conclusion: It's like that one weird horse girl from high school did the fusion dance with Sid from Toy Story, and they've merged for the sole purpose of crafting custom-tailored nightmares. Would you kindly send us the contact info of other members of your 'community' so we can put them on the island also? - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Jilly. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Jilly '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Cochise High School 2015 yearbook (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Princess McQuillan, Lucas Diaz 'Enemies: 'Quinn Abert 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Katelynne, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: *Despite All My Rage I Am Still Just A Beast In A Cage *Pink Boxes and White Elephants The Trip: * Four Score and Seven Furbies Ago V7: * Outsider Art * Quintessential Thinking * Shoegazing *The Sheep that Baaaaaa'd Love from the Edge of the World *If I Had Two Faces, Would I Be Wearing This One? *Undulation Nation *no garren there will be no cbt on my murder island *Kids Run Through the City *Marionette *Quinnspiracy Theory *Manifest Content *i've got one foot in the darkness and the other one in a hello kitty roller skate Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katelynne Kirkpatrick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students